And the Last One Falls
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: AU. Harry is trapped on the highest peak of Hogwarts, no way out, Voldemort wins...right? Or does he? Hilarious.  So, this quote wouldn't leave me...so I made it HP and put it here. Please Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.**

**This...haunted me for about half an hour before I wrote it.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>And the Last One Falls…Involuntarily.<strong>

**~)0(~**

Lightning crackled across the darkly cloud-laden skies…rain threatened but never fell; a perpetual night appeared to coat the world, like a blanket of despair… He could easily relate; to be honest, his day wasn't living up to the hype Luna and Ginny had pressed on him that morning…though the Pep Talk had been exceptionally good…

Sparks of red, green, purple, blue, yellow…all manner of colours, like a horrifyingly earthbound rainbow of lethality, danced all about above and below… They fought for their very lives, for their Houses…their friends and family. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were throwing jinxes and hexes, protecting one another; gentle Hufflepuffs back-to-back with studious Ravenclaws, taking on all comers, though they may be older or more experienced…

Why? You may ask…why risk so much?

The answer was simple: For Hogwarts.

This was what Hogwarts was all about; coming together as a whole, despite your numerous reasons why such a thing would be infeasible given the staggering amount of inter-house feuds, and taking on the Dark Lord for the safety of the Wizarding World. Well, okay, that might not be the _exact phrasing_ in the school brochure…but it amounted to the same thing…

~)0(~

And there it was. The cold presence that chilled him more than any of the brisk breezes that stirred his tattered clothing at such great heights… Harry turned slowly, and sure enough, there stood Voldemort, a smug grin on his features and a goading expression, wand loosely held in one hand to let him know… The Dark Lord didn't even perceive him as a threat any longer.

No. _That was his own fault though… _During the Battle, rather than run off and play hero…he had allowed Voldemort to catch him_ fleeing _up to the Astronomy Tower… where he was now considered cornered prey to be toyed with. _Trapped_.

Or was he?

Harry beamed, "Took you long enough, Voldy, what's the matter…not as fit as you used to be? Stairs a bit of a challenge?" The Dark Lord glared, nostril slits quivering as he puffed himself up, raising the wand, "You will pay for that, insolent _boy!_ Could you not be humble to save your own life?" he hissed, striding closer…Harry took an involuntary step backwards and felt the cold stone of the tower's rim press deep into the small of his back…

He barely heard Voldemort shout the curse in time to duck, the blast slamming into the exact spot he had been standing; chips of stone rained down in all directions…he strove to keep it out of his eyes and mouth, nearly a losing battle. Though for some strange reason, as Voldemort came forwards and grasped his face, Harry smiled.

Voldemort seemed puzzled, "How is it you can be so…_oblivious_ to your own peril, boy? Did you really think you, your Blood-traitor friend and the Mudblood girl would come swooping in here and rally them all –_children_- to fight me? My Death Eaters, perhaps…?" he asked at large, feeling a finger or three snap as Harry suddenly wrenched himself away, ending but a few steps away, expression angered…but smug.

Not sensing his own peril, Voldemort continued, "And what is this…? A little backbone now you are alone…? _Surprising_…but who do you think you are, some great hero who will defeat me and throw down every single Death Eater that is currently murdering those you care about inside this… this unfortunate construction…? This school is nothing more than a lie, Potter. You all may fight here, now, but know that it is _madness_…I shall win in the end. I control the _world_."

Harry stood up in a very deliberate manner, like every move was carefully choreographed, he blinked with a smug smile at Voldemort… "_Madness_?" The expression hardened, "This. _Is_. **HOGWARTS**!" And he kicked Voldemort off of the Astronomy Tower.

~)0(~

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Right, who got the joke and who loved it?<strong>

**I basically just wrote the entire story around that ending...**

**REVIEW, please.**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~**


End file.
